


Wish Upon A World

by PaperFox19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Modification, Furry, Isekai, M/M, Rule 63, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Adrien has lived a very sheltered life his only friends are some rich kids who don't like him or want him to use him or his tutors. One tutor Marinette always slips him a special book to cheer him up. He wishes he can see a world like that and a whoosh he's transported with Marinette and their wishes are granted, Adrien changes gaining cat ears tail and some boosts. Marinette surprisingly becomes a man!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Wish Upon A World

Adrien has lived a very sheltered life his only friends are some rich kids who don't like him or want him to use him or his tutors. One tutor Marinette always slips him a special book to cheer him up. He wishes he can see a world like that and a whoosh he's transported with Marinette and their wishes are granted, Adrien changes gaining cat ears tail and some boosts. Marinette surprisingly becomes a man!

Chapter 1 It’s just a wish

Adrien Agreste lived a very sheltered life after his mother passed away, his father went crazy. No friends, no school, no leaving the house without a bodyguard. He had no freedom. There weren’t bars on his windows but there were sensors, so if he opened the window to the balcony his father would get an alert, and either his father’s secretary or his bodyguard would come to check on him. He had no privacy if he didn’t answer any of the hourly updates he’d be checked on.

He had private tutors that would come and teach him and leave, and he would remain in his father’s house. He had a fencing instructor, so he learned how to handle a sword, he had a fitness instructor so his body was toned and fit, he had a fashion consultant that picked out his clothes, he had tutors that spanned from English, French, Math, Science, History, etc, etc, etc...

They all had to follow his father’s rules or they wouldn’t come back. Adrien remembered the old man, who took him to the park once, it was the best day of his life. His father was furious, he fired the kind old man on the spot. It kept the others in line, no one dared to cross his father...that is until he got Marinette as his tutor.

She was his literature and art tutor. It was great, he was able to express himself. Marinette was a year older than him and she’s seen so much of the world, she traveled as a photographer, did fashion, and had a marvelous assortment of books in her collection. She was so nice and friendly and treated Adrien like a person.

So it was no surprise when Adrien fell for her, he didn’t know it was love, he wasn’t sure what love was really. He just knew he was always happy when she came around, he enjoyed it when she taught him and was sad when she left. He always dreamed of going for a walk with her and holding her hand. She showed him pictures of the places she’s been, and his eyes would always sparkle.

He read stories about people falling in love, but didn’t know it, could this be love.

Adrien knew he liked her, and she liked him. She was always sneaking in extra “lessons” for him. His father didn’t want his head filled with fairy tales and nonsense, so he had given Marinette a strict list of novels to teach his son about. Marinette, of course, felt it was best to expand one’s imagination so often slipped Adrien something extra to read. Stories of ancient warriors, magical charms, dragons, monsters, magic and more.

He loved them, he read them over and over, often dreaming of going to such strange and wondrous places. Purely, he just wished for freedom. The freedom to make friends, the freedom to do things without under constant guard, the freedom to walk with someone he liked, beyond a set perimeter. He would often clutch one of Marinette’s books to his chest. A blush spreading across his cheeks.

-x-

Marinette was there for their usual lesson. “So did you enjoy the book?”

“Oh I couldn’t put it down, do you have something new?” he asked excitedly.

Marinette giggled. “In fact I do, this one is quite old, but I think you might enjoy it.” she handed over the strange-looking book. It had symbols on the cover instead of a title.

“What is this?”

“I found it on my travels, I’ve tried to have it translated, but the closest translation I got was, Wish Upon A World,” she said.

Adrien flipped through the book, similar symbols were found around each page, but the text was in English. “Have you ever wished for something?”

“I have...” she placed a hand over her chest. “But I think we all have these kinds of wishes.” Adrien blinked at her. “This story gives me hope for the future, and maybe my wishes will come true someday.” She didn’t tell Adrien her wish, passing it off as it was complicated.

“Can I help make your wish come true?” Adrien asked, and Marinette giggled again.

“You are a sweet young man, but I hope your wishes will come true.”

“Then...I wish your wish comes true!” Marinette laughed, and she hugged him. The two didn’t notice that the book seemed to resonate with Adrien’s words. Their lesson carried on and Adrien had a wonderful time, but that time came to an end and Marinette had to go. She left and he was left in his cage once more.

Yes, a cage, a fancy cage, the best money could buy, but a cage none the less. His meal was fancy but he ate alone in a grand room at a big table the made the experience all the more lonely. Neither Natalie or his bodyguard would even eat with him. He carried on his day with the rest of his lessons, training, then a bath before bed. ‘I wish I was free...’ he thought, bringing his legs to his chest in the bath. His wish was true to his heart, and though not spoken aloud his wish was heard.

Once it was lights out, he got his flashlight and the book and began to read. The story was strange, each chapter seemed to surround a different protagonist. They each had a wish in their heart and got to explore a fantastical world, it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, but that was what made each story all the more enjoyable. The heroes faced challenges but they got through them, overcame them, it filled Adrien with a sense of hope.

“I wish I could go on an adventure like this with Marinette...” he closed his eyes and imagined such a wonderful adventure. He was dressed like a warrior, and Marinette was dressed like a spellcaster, the two were traveling across the land, fighting slimes and wild monsters. After a long journey, traveling through blazing heat, pouring rain, terrifying snow, reaching a dark and terrifying castle. Inside the two fought a dragon, defeating it and gained the treasure he was protecting. “Here it is My Lady, this treasure will help you achieve your wish.”

Fantasy Marinette hugged him. “Adrien, you are the greatest!” he smiled.

“Hehe,” He fell asleep, his fantasy becoming a glorious dream, unaware that his wish was heard. The strange symbols glowing once more.

The next day Marinette came back for their lesson. “So Adrien, did you enjoy the book?”

“I haven’t finished it all yet, but I love it!” he said happily. “There were so many cool adventures in here.”

“I’m glad,” she said. He blushed. The stories he read the protagonists were so brave, they didn’t shy away from their feelings.

“Before we start our lesson, there is something I want to say...” he clutched the book in his hand. ‘Come on, be brave, you can do this!’

“What is it, Adrien?”

“I...uh...I um...” he knew what he wanted to say but the words were caught in his throat. “I...I want...I mean...I wish...” he chewed on his lip. ‘Why is this so hard?’

“Adrien, you can tell me anything, what is it?”

“I wish, that we could go on an adventure in a world like in this book!” he confessed.

“Oh that’s so sweet, I’d like that too.”

“ **Your wish shall be granted!”** an ominous voice echoed through the room.

“What was that?” the two looked around.

The book’s symbols began to glow, and energy sparked from the book. Adrien dropped the book with a gasp. “Adrien!” she grabbed him and shielded him as the book opened up. The pages began to flutter until it reached a blank page.

“ **Wishes of the heart, some not spoken, form a pact that can never be broken. Travelers prepare yourself as your story begins!”** strange symbols appeared on the blank page, once fully formed it opened a gate.

“What’s going on!?”

“Adrien, run!” it was too late for that, as a strange force pulled the two in, everything went black.

-x-

Adrien groaned, his eyes slowly blinked open. “What on Earth!” he was met with a clear sky and trees, not the bedroom he’s used to seeing. “I’m outside?” he could hear the sound of birds and nearby water. “This is so weird...” he stood up and felt a breeze pass over him. “Gah I’m naked!”

Very true, in the transfer, all of Adrien’s clothes had been erased, for he was reborn in this new world. He shielded his exposed crotch and gasped seeing black fur around his wrists. Stranger still, he felt something long and furry brush over his bare ass and back. “I have a tail!” he reached up to run his fingers through his hair and brushed along kitty ears. “Am I a cat!”

He ran towards the sound of water and got a good look at himself. He was now a demi-human, a Neko, he had kitty ears, a kitty tail, and claws. He had black fur cuffs around his wrists and ankles and his eyes had become more feline-like. He also gained some oomf oomf in the pecker area, and his ass had gotten plumper, his muscles had become more solid and defined, and he had a nice manly treasure trail going from his crotch to his navel. “Hey...I look pretty good!” He flexed and posed.

“I must be one of those demi-humans I read about in that book...that book...Marinette?!” he ran around looking for her, completely ignoring his nudity. “I have to find her.”

“Adrien?” he smiled.

“Marinette!”

“Stay back!” he heard someone shout.

“Oh you must be naked too, I’m sorry...” he rubbed the back of his head.

“No...well yes I am...but that’s not the problem here...I’ve changed...”

“Yeah, me too,” he said happily, his tail wagging. “Isn’t it great?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know...remember when you asked me what my wish was?”

“Yeah...” Marinette stepped out, in all his naked glory. “You’re a man!”

Marinette had changed, her curvy body was now more firm with muscle, he was even taller now, and he had four arms. Adrien looked up and down and blushed red seeing his massive manhood that dangled between his legs. Much to his shock, he felt a stirring in his loins.

To be continued


	2. Marinette's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some mature things, I've gotten several opinions on these things and they've been positive to unsure. If this chapter brings up mixed feelings for you, I fully understand. The point of this story is about context the why and how this occurs. Everyone is different and our opinions and views on things are valid to our own experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Marinette’s Wish

Adrien couldn’t stop staring at Marinette’s new form, his furry tail wagging behind him. His hands moved to cover himself, hiding his twitching length. “Marinette how is this possible?” he looked him up and down. “You have 4 arms, you are so chiseled, you are a guy, you are so big!”

Marinette used his lower arms to shield his exposed crotch. “You’ve changed too, those cat ears, that tail, those eyes.” He sighed. “Adrien I don’t think we are in our normal world anymore.”

“That explains the new traits, but why are you a man?” He couldn’t help but be curious. This was so wild and crazy he couldn’t help it.

“Let’s sit, I’ll explain myself,” Marinette said and led them to a safe enough looking clearing. “You see Adrien, I wasn’t like most girls. I could still fit in with girls, and I wasn’t like one of the guys either. I still liked boys as some girls do, but I never felt right in my own body. I was born a girl, but you could say my soul was a man. I traveled the world to find myself, to learn all I could learn about the world and myself.”

Adrien listened intently. “For a time I thought I was just odd, that as I developed things would fall into place, but it didn’t. I wasn’t happy in my own skin, I wasn’t what people saw me as, and it only got worse as I got older.”

“My greatest wish was to be a man, to not just be seen as a man, but to be one. I tried to be what others wanted of me, and I was never happy. I learned of a way to change, but it was expensive, so I worked, and worked in the hopes of making my wish come true.” he finished his tale and looked at Adrien. “You must think I’m a freak right?”

“No!” Adrien stood up. “You are still Marinette, boy or girl, you are you. If this is your normal, that I’m glad I made that wish.” Marinette didn’t have time to feel lifted by Adrien’s words, as the lost part brought questions.

“Wish? What wish?” he looked at Adrien.

“Well, last night, when I was reading the book, I wished that your wish would come true.” He scratched his cheek. “Are you mad at me?”

“Not at all you sweet little thing,” he pulled Adrien to him, petting him and giving him a scratch behind the ears.

“Oh~Ohhh...purrr purrr!” His pupils dilated and an involuntary noise began to escape him. Marinette rubbed his furry ears, making a blush spread across his cheeks. The boy’s heart was racing, he found himself growing excited by his touch. He didn’t even realize it as he basked in the pleasure, it wasn’t until he was hard and dripping did he snap out of his daze.

“Oh my, you are a naughty little kitty aren’t you?” he playfully flicked his cock and made it bounce.

His face turned red. “I uhh...I...” Marinette pulled him into his lap.

“You are quite the young stud Adrien, what else did you wish for?” His four arms came around and began feeling up the young man’s body. The lower arms spread the young man’s legs, caressing his toned thighs as they drew closer to his crotch. The upper arms ran up Adrien’s abs gliding up to his toned pecs.

“I don’t know...I can’t remember...ahh!” he moaned, Marinette played with his chest until his nipples hardened and the hands found the pert buds. It felt weird but good weird, and it only got better as Marinette’s lower hands fondled his cock and balls.

Marinette hummed and began teasing the boy’s nips while fondling his balls and pumping his weeping erection. “Keep thinking, I’m sure it’ll come back to you.” His thumb brushed Adrien’s weeping slit.

“I...I wanted to go on an adventure with you...” that’s all he could remember.

“I see, and does even me like this excite you?” he pinched his nipples earning a moan.

“Yes!” he blushed. “In fact when I saw you were a man it got me excited. You were different but still you.”

“You are a sweet boy,” he blew on Adrien’s ear, making it twitch. Adrien’s tail puffed up in delight.

“Did you have feelings for me before?” Adrien nodded, panting like he was in heat. “Did you ever touch yourself like this?” he stroked the boy’s cock, earning moans and the blonde was drooling.

“Never, I’ve gotten excited before but I didn’t know how...ahhhh!” Marinette frowned.

‘Your father really kept you in a cage didn’t he, surprised he didn’t try to dip you in bronze and keep you as one of his knickknacks.’

“I didn’t know this would feel so good!” he moaned.

“Well, you are in my hands now,” he pumped him faster, using his overflowing pre-cum to go at intense speeds. The virgin arched his back, howling in pleasure as he achieved his first orgasm.

His cum erupted, spilling over his abs and pecs before it spilled over Marinette’s stroking hand. “That was...amazing...” he panted.

“You can do that yourself as well,” Marinette caressed his abs and chest, smearing the cum over his glistening form. “There is a lot of things I would like to teach you.”

“Yes please teach me!” Adrien panted.

Marinette brought up his cum slicked hand and licked some of Adrien’s cum off his palm. Adrien watched with wild fascination, it was his own cum but he couldn’t help but lick his lips. “Do you want some?” Adrien nodded cutely, his eyes looked like a cat who wanted a treat.

He offered his hand to the boy who began to lick it. It was his own cum, it should have been gross, it should have made him wretch, but as the fresh baby batter washed over his tongue, he saw fireworks. His pupils dilated fully, his body shook in what could only be described as a flavor-gasm. His soft cock spilled some cum in a mini orgasm.

Adrien looked down at his wasted orgasm and saw Marinette’s big dick. “May I try some of yours?”

“Another time,” he kissed his head. Adrien pouted but started sucking on Marinette’s fingers. The four-armed male giggled. “This world is new and strange to us, we’ll have a lot to learn together.” Adrien liked the sound of that.

He scooped the boy up and carried him to get cleaned up. Adrien blushed but he didn’t complain, he was in Marinette’s arms, and he was overjoyed. The duo found a nice pool with a sign that said it was for bathing. “Stuff like this must exist in this world.”

The two got in and the water was perfect, it was so nice and warm. The two washed up and Adrien kept staring at Marinette as he bathed. The water cascading down his skin, he felt his manhood tingle.

Little did they know that this spring wasn’t natural it was indeed a trap. Some mysterious figures spotted the two bathing men and began to scramble back to their leader.

-x-

“Yo boss!”

“We got some new arrivals?”

“They bathed in the spring?” a mystery man asked.

“Indeed they did boss!”

“They went right in!” the little minions began to chuckle. The shadows kept them hidden.

“Excellent, catch them, and bring them to me.”

-x-

Marinette stretched, the two had to sunbathe to get dry. “We should do something about this no clothes situation.”

“Really, I don’t mind at all,” Adrien said, staring at his companion's naked form.

“Oh yeah, naughty kitty?” He pounced on him and began to tickle him. With four hands he was able to trap Adrien into a tickle fight he couldn’t win. The blonde laughed until he was in tears. His pits, his sides, tender areas he had no idea were so sensitive.

Shoot shoot shoot shoot

A barrage of blow dart needles came soaring out at the two. Marinette sensed it in time grabbing Adrien and dodging. “Who goes there?”

“Ohh they fast!”

“We’ll have to try harder!” their laughter echoed around the area. Something began moving, the grass and bushes rustling as something moved around them.

“Looks like we are in for a fight.” Adrien took a fighting stance.

Marinette’s eyes turned red and he picked up some stones. “You guys are fast, but it seems I can see you!” he launched the rocks and they heard two yelps.

“Whoa you got ‘em!” he looked at Marinette. “How’d you do that?”

“I don’t know, the world became gray, and I could just see them.” things were back in color now.

“Let’s check these guys out!” Adrien rushed over and pulled back the brush. “Turtles?” They had bumps on their heads, eyes spinning round and round.

“We need to move!” Marinette took Adrien and they fled the area. “Talking turtles might not be the strangest thing we see in this world.” They fled away, leaving the mystery creatures behind.

A good thing too, as their boss came looking for them.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3

Adrien and Marinette got pretty far away. “It’s strange, we’ve been running for a long while and I don’t feel tired. How about you Adrien?”

“If I say yes, will you carry me?”

“Yeah, you’re fine.” he looked down at himself, more so his four arms. “It seems we truly aren’t human anymore, I wonder how much we’ve really changed.”

“I don’t think we’ve changed that much, you are still the nicest person I know,” Marinette smiled at him. “And I still care about you, a lot!” he blushed and twiddled his fingers.

“I care about you a lot too,” he smiled. “But what about me being a guy, does that really not bother you?” He shook his head. “Did you think about girls or guys before?”

“I’ve never really thought about anything like this before, I didn’t even know I could feel so good like that.” he blushed, his tail swaying back and forth excitedly.

Marinette chuckled. “Well, I’ll be happy to show you more, but we gotta take this slow okay, and once you are ready, truly ready we can talk about taking the next step.” He nodded.

“So long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy, I’m in your capable hands, all four of them.” he winked at him.

“Ohh, you sweet boy!” Marinette pulled him into a firm embrace. Adrien blushed Marinette’s manly musk, washing over him and surrounding him. The skin on skin contact was electrifying, he melted into the embrace. This all felt like a dream, and if it was a dream he didn’t want to wake up. He took a deep breath through his nose, taking in more of Marinette’s scent.

Nuzzling his chest he felt his heart flutter. He was sure, without a doubt, he wanted to be with this man, with Marinette. He did feel a little different, he found his shyness slipping away, he was naked, exposed, and proud. Even as his dick stiffened he didn’t shy away.

He remembered once, he was getting out of the shower and Natalie walked in on him, he was so embarrassed, and he scrambled for a towel. Maybe he had changed more than he thought, but he was sure his feelings were true, he still felt like himself.

It crossed his mind maybe his wish changed him, he always wanted to be confident like the heroes in the books Marinette gave him. He didn’t want to just protect Marinette, he wanted to stand by his side.

Marinette pets him and gave his ears a rub. Adrien moaned, his tail thrashing in pleasure. “You are such a good boy!” His pupils dilated.

‘Yes praise me more!’ he shivered in delight. His father never praised him, no matter how good he got at the piano, fencing, his schoolwork, his father always demanded more. The best compliment he got from him was... “That was adequate.”

“Come on, let’s keep moving, we should get out of the woods.” he playfully smacked his ass making the boy yelp and his cock jump.

“Yes, sir!” Adrien followed after him, his hard dick bouncing like an excited puppy. It wasn’t long before Marinette took his hand and they walked together.

-x-

A tall man found his servants knocked out. “Bubbler, Shellshocker, wake up!” he commanded. “What happened?”

“Sorry boss,” the two woke up, rubbing their aching heads.

“They surprised us,” Shellshocker said. Shellshocker was a red turtle, and Bubbler was blue. They were shikigami in the service of their master. The world knew him as Carapace, and these woods were his territory. His true name was Nino.

“Our targets are quite strong!”

“Is that so?” he crossed his arms before smirking. “If that’s true perhaps I should take them on myself!” he chuckled.

“But boss what about your condition?” he glared at Bubbler who promptly quieted down.

“I’ll be fine.”

-x-

Marinette and Adrien were lost, every tree and path looked the same. “This place is so strange,” Marinette looked around but couldn’t find one path that looked better than another.

“Maybe we need a bird’s eye view?” he looked up, to see large branches that could be climbed.

“Do you think you can climb up there safely?” he asked.

“I got this,” He said proudly. He’s never climbed a tree before, but it felt right. Sure enough thanks to his claws and without realizing it paw pads appeared on the bottom of his feet. They helped support him as he climbed the tree, once he got to the branches he showed off some gymnast skills.

Adrien flipped and spun and propelled himself, climbing from one level to the next. “Adrien, you are amazing!” Marinette cheered from below, the blonde blushed and proceeded to show off until he disappeared into the higher parts of the tree. Having a hard-on didn’t disturb him as he reached higher and higher.

The leaves began to tickle his skin, brushing over his naked form. It made his skin tingle, he peeked over the top of the tree and his eyes widened. “Wow!” The forest was vast but not infinite. His nipples pebbled as a strong breeze passed over him. “We sure aren’t in Paris anymore...”

He was in awe, there were strange birds in the sky, and the clouds even looked different. What really caught his eye was there appeared to be two moons in the sky, they were faint in the daylight but could be seen. He looked around before finally seeing a clearing with some smoke coming up. “That must be a village!”

Meanwhile…

Marinette couldn’t help but worry. “If only we had a map of some kind...” he sighed. His body glowed and his magic was tapped into. His hands came together as little specs of light escapes, the lights converged into the air before combing and becoming a magic map. “No way!” The map was magic, it revealed their location. “So we are in Turtle Forest?”

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner!” Marinette turned and gazed upon the new arrival. “You are in my forest.”

“You own this forest? I find that hard to believe.” He folded his upper arms, his lower arms rolling up the map. He’d have to figure out how he did that later. From the turtles with him, this guy wasn’t a friend. Marinette eyed the guy up and down, he was taller than Nino, but the guy appeared similar to him and Adrien, mostly human with some monstrous traits, he had a shell on his back, and shell-like wrist guards and ankle bracelets. He was wearing a lion clothe with a knee-length clothe with a shell pattern and was wearing a green and black scarf around his neck.

“I own this forest, I own the springs you bathed in, and that means I own you!”

“No one owns me!” his hands balled into fists.

“We’ll see, where is your kitty friend?”

“I am not telling you anything.” he took a fighting stance.

“I’ll find him, let’s get him, boys!” Bubbler and Shellshocker attacked, Bubbler blowing magical bubbles at Marinette, while Shellshocker spat needles.

Marinette dodged them, unknowingly getting pushed back. “I don’t know what kind of magic you have, but you won’t escape my Shield Prison!” His bracelets glowed and created some kind of energy shield, he tossed the shield like a discus.

His eyes glowed red. ‘If I get caught by that shield I’ll be trapped in a barrier. Is this my magic?’ He jumped, avoiding the shield.

“Big mistake!” Nino launched another shield, now with Marinette in the air, he couldn’t dodge.

“Marinette!” Adrien dove down and took the hit, the field morphed into a barrier trapping Adrien inside.

“Adrien!” Marinette gasped, catching him.

“Sorry, that was dumb!” he banged on the barrier but he was trapped.

“No you saved me, thank you, I’ll get you out of there, I promise.”

“Sorry, but nothing can break my barriers. Your kitty cat is mine and you are next!” He conjured another shield.

“I belong to Marinette, not you!” Adrien hissed. Marinette blushed at the declaration. 

Marinette scanned the area, the barrier, the turtles, and Nino stood out. ‘I got it!’ he took hold of the barrier. “I got a plan, let’s go!” He carried Adrien, with his upper arms, and charged at Nino.

“Bubbler, Shellshocker!” he commanded.

“Right boss!” they launched their attacks.

Marinette smirked, and used the trapped Adrien as a shield. Their attacks hit the barrier and were dispelled. “Oh no!”

“Oh yes!” Marinette got in close to the two turtles and used his lower arms to smash the two together, knocking the pair out.

‘Oh crap!’ Marinette sat Adrien down. In a flash, he was charging at Nino. ‘He’s too close!’ His vision was blurry he couldn’t tell where Marinette was. He launched his attack and it went flying, nowhere near Marinette.

Nino was grabbed and promptly got a taste of Marinette’s martial arts skills. He may not have been a black belt, but he held his own, and his new body was a lot stronger. Four arms, four fists, and one hell of a pummeling.

It was a law of magic in this world, outside of curses, most spells and skills had to draw on the user to be effective. Constructs made of magic, should the caster be knocked out the constructs fall apart. Marinette learned this after knocking Nino out and the prison shattered.

To be continued...To the Village


End file.
